


Uniforms

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humour, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geek!Sam/Sheppard. AU. Doctor Carter joins the Atlantis Expedition instead of Doctor McKay. Set in season one Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniforms

She really wasn't sure about the uniform. The trousers were fine, and while she was in the city, she could wear whatever footwear she wanted. It was the t-shirt and jacket she didn't like. They fitted perfectly, the blue t-shirt almost like a second skin, the jacket a third, and that was the problem. She hadn't worn anything tight since she had last been swimming, and that had been a long while ago.

She was far too embarrassed to go and ask for a larger size though.

So she constantly tugged at the blue top, pulling at the hem, the sides, stretching it out from in-between her breasts when she thought she wasn't being watched.

“Dr. Carter.”

“Hmmm?” She looked up, her hand pulling at the back of her shirt, to see Sheppard watching her.

“Will you stop that?”

“What?”

“Pulling at your shirt.” He said. “You're driving me crazy.”

“Oh sorry sir.” She let go of her hem.

“Please don't call me that.”

“Major.”

“John, please call me John,” he said, smiling, “or Sheppard if that works better.”

“John.” She said, forcing out a smile through her own shyness. This man was far too handsome to be paying her this kind of attention, or any kind of attention but he did and he was and it made her want to pull at her top even more. She clenched her fists at the side of her legs.

“Something wrong with your uniform Doctor?”

“Samantha, or you can call me Sam.” She said. “And my uniform is, too tight.”

“It looked like it fits just fine Samantha.”

They were standing in the control room and Sam could feel eyes on her and realised she was sharing more with the Major than she really should. It was the easy smile and lazy hair, pulling her in, making her feel comfortable.

Damn him.

“No, you're right,” she said, “it's just fine.” She forced another smile out, trying not to look at him, “I should get back to my lab.” With that she turned, smiled at Chuck and left the control room, tugging at the sides of her jacket as she went.

John looked at Chuck and shrugged, a confused look on his face.

*****

He was pretty sure someone who was that geeky shouldn't be that cute. She was adorably sexy though, and didn't realise that every time she pulled at the hem of her blue t-shirt it tightened the material over her breasts. He stood in the doorway to her lab, watching her working and pulling at her t-shirt the entire time.

It was driving him crazy in a couple of ways. It was annoying, she did it off world too, walking through forests, a scanner in one hand and pulling at her t-shirt with the other. She was so self conscious it was heart breaking, she would even tug at her jacket when holding a gun and facing the Wraith.

He also found he just wanted to pull her top off, throw her glasses aside and fuck her. Which was probably a bad thing to be thinking about a member of his team. Inappropriate and other words like that, something Dr. Weir would definitely disapprove of, but nothing she had to know about.

Though he suspected Dr. Carter might have a panic attack if he even suggested pulling off her t-shirt and glasses and fucking her, if the way she skittered out of the control room earlier was anything to go by.

“Major Sheppard.”

“Hmmm?” He had drifted off and refocused his eyes to see Sam still looking at her lap top.

“Will you stop that?”

“What?”

“Staring at me,” she said, still not looking up, “you're driving me crazy.”

“Sorry, Samantha.” She grinned at him and he realised what she had done, echoing their earlier exchange.

“Can I help you John?”

“I was just passing.” He said. “You bolted out of the control room pretty quick.”

I'm pretty busy.” The confidence had been brief, which was a shame, he thought Dr. Carter had a hidden playfulness under all that science and geekiness.

“I'm sure you are.”

*****

John Sheppard made her nervous. Not in the same way Dr. Weir made her nervous, or the way going on a mission made her nervous but in the heart fluttering, hormones jumping kind of way. He was everywhere and smiled at her all the time and she wasn't sure if she was flattered or suspicious. Was this a trick or for real?

It was hard to tell and it wasn't like she had a whole lot of experience to draw from.

Though she was pretty sure the way he continuously brushed up against her whenever he had the chance was not innocent.

Or unwelcome.

She had no idea what to do and she wished she didn't have to wear the damn uniform all the time because, it was too tight and she was sure she looked ridiculous. She felt ridiculous. She felt like a little girl a lot of the time, usually when she was out of her lab. In the lab she knew what she was doing, knew everything, even when it was new and impossible. Out of it, even in corridors she felt out of place and on missions it was at its worse. She hated that the others had to protect her, hated John protecting her, hated standing up against Teyla, the other woman was so strong and without her glasses she was lost.

Maybe she needed to start wearing the contact lenses she'd brought.

*****

He hadn't been sure how to deal with Samantha Carter and his attraction to her, and he'd mostly been teasing them both for a month, but when she stopped wearing her glasses something in his snapped.

Dr. Carter had gorgeous eyes.

He wasn't really an 'eye man', and didn't think he could tell her she had beautiful eyes. He didn't think there was much he could say to Samantha that wouldn't cause her to have a panic attack.

Not that cornering her in her lab didn't cause her to look like a startled rabbit or her chest to literally heave (he finally understood that). He was stood pressed up against her, at her very back of her empty lab and she looked like she couldn't decide between running away from him or kissing him.

“Major?” Her voice was high and she stuttered and the fear was too damn adorable.

“I told you to call me John.”

“You did.” She squeaked.

“You took your glasses off.”

“I thought contact would be better for missions.

“Very clever.”

“Two PhDs.” He grinned, there was her spark again.

“You should know something,” he said, not moving a fraction, “every time you pull your t-shirt down, it tightened over your breasts.” He looked down to see Sam let go her t-shirt instantly, then back up at her face to see her blushing bright red. “That's what drives me crazy.”

“John.” She put her hands up, flat against his chest but didn't push away.

“Samantha?”

“I, um,” she stuttered and he kissed her. The hands on his chest pushed for a moment as her lips slid awkwardly across his, until she scrunched up his shirt in her hands and gripped onto him. She found her momentum and kissed him back, hard, pulling him closer to her and pressing her body up against his.

He knew she had it in her.

“Lets go somewhere else, where I can take this uniform off, seeing how you hate it so much.” He said, pulling himself away from her, and tugging at her blue t-shirt. She was still blushing bright red but nodded.

*****

 

Her uniform was a forgotten pile on the floor of her quarters, as was his, and she'd tried not to be shy or nervous or completely terrified. She hadn't been very successful but John was the complete opposite. Complete confidence and she just followed him, followed his movements and now, now she was pretty sure she was going to cry.

Or scream.

It was hard to be sure of which, because when he twisted his hips she wanted to cry and when he thrust hard into her body she wanted to scream. She had the feeling he couldn't make his mind up but she couldn't find her voice to ask for something either way. His body was so hot against hers, heavy and she just wanted to pull him in closer and push him away in panic at the same time, and she couldn't make her mind up either.

She was terrified too, because she realised that John Sheppard was going to make her come, hard, and most of her orgasms to date hadn't been anything much. Most of her ex boyfriends had been as geeky and shy as she, and she had found it wasn't usually a good combination in bed. Except Tray, in college, but it really wasn't the time to be thinking about him, and she found it was getting harder and harder to think at all, with every inward thrust more brain cells shut down. John's hands were gripping her hips hard and it felt so good that she wasn't sure it was real.

“Samantha.”

His voice in her ear said different and she arched her back at the sound of her own name and he groaned.

“Do that again.”

“What, this?” She arched her back again, pulling him deep into her body causing them both to groan. John gave her enough confidence to want to play with him.

“Perfect.” He moaned, kissing her. She put a hand flat on the bed and arched her back again, pushing down on the mattress. “Fucking hell Samantha.” She laughed, panting.

He renewed his efforts and she didn't need confidence, she just had to be swept along with his passion and that was so easy. At any other time it would've scared her, but when he slammed into her like that, hard and deep and hitting a brand new spot inside her body (which was ohsogood) she wasn't left with much brain power to feel scared with. To feel anything except him.

She couldn't quite focus, his face was a blur, but she could tell that his eyes were open and that he was staring at her, watching her and then she shut down completely, when his fingers found her clit and tweaked it, crying out and arching her back as she came, hard, just like she had expected, John following her with a loud groan.

*****

John woke, smiling, Dr. Carter lying fast asleep next to him. They hadn't really talked about anything yet. They'd slept, had sex again, and gone back to sleep. Every time he touched her, she became a little more responsive, her confidence grew a little more and he found it all fascinating. And fun. It was fun to watch her open up to him too.

He didn't have a lot to say to her and he wasn't sure she would be able to say anything to him, not just yet. He didn't know what this was, beyond that desperate need to fuck her, which had tapered off now he finally had, but hadn't gone completely. Beyond that, his feelings, were, somewhere. She was cute, adorable, and at some point, they'd talk about it.

Later, much, much later. When she was confident enough to tell him what she felt, when she had feelings for him, because, he suspected, she was attracted to him, but hadn't thought much about it beyond that. He hadn't. Not that he was going to tell her that.

He looked across at their clothes on the floor, then at her cabinet and her glasses and contacts sitting there, smiling. He knew this was going to be good regardless.


End file.
